roblox_glitchtale_battle_of_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Determination
'Determination' Determination is one of the many Souls in "Glitchtale: Battle of Souls" that players can obtain.The Determination soul is of legendary rarity in the wheel that gives you a class. Determination is one of two souls that are red with the other red soul user being Chara Like the majority of the classes Determination has 5 different abilities. Determination's Abilities Determination's Weapon: '''Determination's weapon is required for some of it's attacks. The weapon can be activated and deactivated with the button "Q". The weapon is based off the Determination Sword and Shield we see in "Glitchtale"; it has a red glowing shield with a ring around it near the outside of the shield, and the sword is also glowing red while it has angel wings on the hilt. You can also block with the shield with pressing (And holding) "E". This makes you slower but you block most attacks that you are facing. You can also use attacks while the shield is active. You can put the shield down at any time by releasing "E", it has a maximum duration of 5 seconds and the cool-down is 6 Seconds - Duration = Cool-down. '''Level 1 - Barrier: The user can or can not have their weapon equipped for this to work. The user's hands glow red, they put their hands in-front of them, and then behind their back; the user can't move during this. They then form a red barrier in-front. This move does 0 damage but does block most attacks that hit the shield. (This includes your own) The attack takes 5 seconds to use again from when you use it; it takes 0.5 seconds to the move to start being active from when you use it. Barrier gives 10 exp when used. '''Level 5 - Slicer: '''The user must have their weapon equipped for this attack. The user jumps up, spins while in the air, and finally slashes their blade which leaves a red slash that acts like a projectile; the user can move while this is happening. If the projectile hits then a red sphere comes out from the player who got hit. The move does 15 damage when the projectile hits. The cool-down is 5 seconds from when you start the move; it takes about 1.5 seconds for the attack to come out from when you activate the attack. (This is not how long it takes for the projectile to hit because that varies.) The projectile lasts for 3 seconds after it appears. Slicer gives 5 exp when it is used. '''Level 10 - Multi Slicers: '''The user must have their weapon equipped for this attack to work. The user slashes 4 very fast and can move while this is happening. Despite the animation showing the user slashing 4 times 8 Projectiles show up in rapid succession. The projectiles are angled in random ways and there is no way to tell what angle they are at. All of the projectiles do 6 damage each so hitting 3 of them does more damage than Slicer. The attack takes 1 second for the 1st projectile and 2.5 seconds for the last one to come out. From the second the last projectile comes out the cool-down is 4.5 seconds; each projectile lasts 3 seconds before it disappears. The attack gives 10 exp when the 1st projectile appears making it have the 2nd lowest exp gain. '''Level 15 - Fragokinetic Ground Slam: '''The user must have their weapon equipped for this attack to activate. The user slams their sword on the ground and a beam strikes them; after the beam strikes the user a flower like pattern appears on the ground and 2 circles show up on the ground. Finally the attack releases a massive shock-wave covering the circles. The attack takes 1 second for the beam to come out from the start and 2 seconds for the shock-wave to come out; the cool-down is 20 seconds from the second the shock-wave comes out. The damage for the beam is 0, the weak hitbox does x damage, and the strong hitbox box deals a mighty x damage. It gives 15 exp when the beam hits the user. '''Level 20 - True LOVE: '''The user can or can not have their weapon equipped for this to work. The cooldown for this skill is about 1 minute and a half. The user's eye glows red and they get a red aura under them. The user's movement in increased for 1 minute. And their HP regenerates faster. __FORCETOC__